ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown PT 2 (Deo 12)
Showdown PT 2 '''is the 12th episode of Deo 12. it's also the series final (kinda, Cuz the series gona be rebooted). Plot We see them in a Room. all Exits are closed. Jack as Prypiatosian-B Predator and Cyclo Jump down from the sky. Jack: It's Over! Water Hazard: Oh Yeah? He shoots water at Jack, who absorbs it. Water Hazard: Okey. Christie: ''FREESUS BLAZI ALLACHUM'' Jack Freezes. Megan: Aww Yeah! Cyclo Laughs. he takes the Trix of Jack and puts iton him self. Cyclo: you think i teamed up with him? noo! i only used him, to get to my Target. He looks at Deo, who just turned back Deo: me?! Cyclo: who else? Predatortrix Overload Deo: what? UltiGoop: in English pls. Cyclo: i can turn in to anything i want Ultigoop: Oh okay. At least he didn't say-In to anything you want? Cyclo: yes. Now Deo, what are you going to do? all except Deo are Puten in Electric cages. Deo: i'm Gona take you down! He transforms Lizalien: You ready!? Cyclo: born that way Cyclo jumps on Lizalien crushing him, but Deo turns in to RoboBox. he rolls in a Ball and hits Cyclo like a pin RoboBox: Strike!!!!! Cyclo gets up. he charges at Deo and hits him. Reobobox doesn't feal a thing, but Cyclo brokes his Hand. then he presses the Alien trix and Deo turns back to Human Deo: hey what the? he looks at his wrist and seees there is no Alientrix. he looks at Cyclo. he has the Alientrix Cyclo: looking for this? Jack Wakes up Deo: give it back! Cyclo: now with the Alientrix and the Predatortrix i have Ultimate power Deo: you were just using Jack as your Pupet Cyclo: and with his help i got to you. when Jack Told you he's Evil he knew all, but i took over him again. Jack: so you used my as a Pupet, and Deo an-nd all of them The others are shown Jack: How?How could you? Cyclo: you were my best creation Yet, young Jack Jack: say what? Cyclo: i even made you go to prisson. Deo: this was all a Scheam Cyclo: Of Course Jack (Telepathicly): Deo! Don't you have an alien that could do something? Deo (telepathicly): Well he has the trix, but distrackt him, i have a plan Jack (Telepathicly): Okey. Jack: Hey Cyclo! did u work on Deo too? Cyclo: of Course! i made him come here Jack: when? Cyclo: when you wheer at prisson. Deo sees a Flashback : Jack: up: Hello Deo! Deo: the trix from him That was you! Cyclo: Of course! that's How i got in your head. i had a plan on turning you evil, but- Deo transforms Balance Flame: you failed Cyclo: But how did you? Balance Flame: I Will Un do all the Bad you did and Erase you from ever existing. Cyclo: (Gulp) A bright light starts to Glove from Balance Flame Balance Flame: Be gooooooooone!!! We see Deo, Megan, Christie and Jack In the Park Deo: what just hppend? A man walks by Man: Are you kids okay? Jack: Yeah! Man: that's Good, you have been sleaping there for Hours. Megan: Realy? Man: Yeah! i cept you there. so no one would take you away. Deo: Tnx?! Man: Don't svet it! oh and By the way names Ben, Ben Tennyson Chrsitie: The only plumber with rank 10+? Ben: Yap, how did you know that. Christie: Well i know a lot of stuff Ben: Let my show you 4 something The 4 get up and leave with Ben ''THE END''''' Characters *Deo Flame *Christie Martin *Megan Flame *Brandongrade *Speedyblast *Ahmadsquatch *Ultigoop *Ben Tennyson (Age 48) Villains *Cyclo *Jack Recew (turns good) Aliens *Water Hazard *Lizalien *Fasttrack *RoboBox *Balance Flame Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:Reo 54 Category:Deo 12 Episodes Category:Deo 12